Like Father Like Son
by DarkWolf0270
Summary: Read about Takeshi's little Adventures when he was young under the age of ten . A group of drabbles that show Takeshi's uber cuteness!
1. Mr Nibbles

hmm, guess I'm just being lazy and trying to procrastinate finishing my other two stories I'm so irresponsible. well here's some little drabbles of cute little Yamamoto Takeshi when he was young! X3 Check out my other story called "Where did mommy go" that is based on young Takeshi. Well I hope you enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! O.O

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I want this fish!" an excited Yamamoto Takeshi said as he pointed to the fish tank that had gold fish in it.

The Yamamoto family, currently consisting of two people, were out searching for a pet fish.

"Hahaha, okay Takeshi, but you have to promise to feed it everyday and take care of it, okay?" Tsuyoshi said to his son with a serious face.

"Don't worry Daddy! I pwomise to take care of it!" Takeshi replied with a way too excited face.

"So what are you going to name it Takeshi?" A slightly curious Tsuyoshi asked his son.

"Mr. Nibbles!"

"Hahaha! Very nice name! Now let's get Mr. Nibbles and head out. "

"Yea!!"

When Tsuyoshi was at the cash register Takeshi was almost literally bouncing up and down. This was the first time Takeshi ever had a pet, or any type of responsibility that involved taking care of another living thing. He felt overjoyed.

Takeshi gingerly held the little fish in the bag, making sure not to move too fast, or shake the bag on accident. All the while he wore a big goofy grin that radiated. The whole car ride home he stared at the bag intently watching the fish move around.

When they got in the house Takeshi walked in slowly, and then set the fish in a bag next to the fish bowl they had.

"Daddy! How do I get the Mr. Nibbles in the bowl?" Tilting his head to the side, Takeshi asked with a very curious face.

" That's easy son." Tsuyoshi grabbed some scissors to cut open the bag.

"No daddy!" Takeshi said as he ran in front of his fish to protect it. "Don't make Mr. Nibbles into sushi!!"

"....................Hahahahaha!" Tsuyoshi couldn't really stop from laughing.

"Daddy!! It's not funny!! " Takeshi yelled at his father a little mad.

"Haha Takeshi, don't worry, I'm just going to open the bag and pour the fish in, no harm, okay?"

".........Oh, Okay!" Takeshi said back with a big smile.

Tsuyoshi walked over, cut the bag open and poured the fish in. Takeshi watched in mild amazement as he say the fish start swimming in the bowl.

" Woah! Daddy! Look it's swimming back and forth!" Takeshi was glued to the side of the bowl watching the fish.

Days passed, then weeks, and soon enough, Mr. Nibbles died one day, before Takeshi got home from school thank god. The bad thing, was that Takeshi walked into the bathroom right when Tsuyoshi was flushing Mr. Nibbles down the toilet.

"D-daddy..What are you doing with Mr. Nibbles ?" A utterly confused Takehsi asked.

"......um......I'm sending him back to the sea...."

"The sea?..."

"Yea...to meet up with his daddy."

"Mr. Nibbles has a daddy?"

"Yea...who searched all over for him."

"...Oh...."....Takeshi paused for a moment with a dumbfounded face. Tsuyoshi swore he'd have a heart attack if Takehsi didn't say anything soon. "Well I hope Mr. Nibbles finds his daddy!! I'd be sad if I got separated from my Daddy!!"

Just for a few moments, Tsuyoshi felt all warm inside, but then he realized he was holding a dead fish, so he flushed it down the toilet.

Takeshi peered into the toilet and watched Mr. Nibbles go down. " Bye, Bye !" Takeshi giggled and had a big goofy grin on again.

Who knew Finding Nemo would actually come in handy in the real world.

* * *

Wait for the next edition! and review if u wish to! XD


	2. Kindergarten Part 1

A/N: okay, so its been a long time since I made a new chp (sorry!)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_"Beep! Beep!"_ Tsuyoshi lazily hit the alarm clock off next to his bed that read 6:30 am. Today seemed like any other day. Waking up and going through daily routines, but as Tsuyoshi tiredly looked at his calendar he saw that today was circled. He wondered why, and then he remembered! It was Takeshi's first day at school. Tsuyoshi smiled at himself.

_**~one hour later~**_

"Takeshi! Time to get up for school." Tsuyoshi said as he walked into the room and turned the lights on.

Takeshi moved in the bed slightly, squinted his eyes, and then pulled the sheets over himself to wrap himself in a little ball.

"Haha, come on Takeshi, you have to get out of bed! It's an exciting day today." Tugging at the sheets, Tsuyoshi was able to pull them away from young Takeshi. Slightly shivering and rolling up in a tighter ball he closed his eyes as hard as he could. "You're being pretty reluctant" Tsuyoshi sighed to himself, leaned over Takeshi's bed, and aimed to tickle poor Takeshi until he was fully awake.

"Hahahaha!" Takeshi couldn't help himself from laughing as Tsuyoshi tickled him. He even fell out of bed, which Tsuyoshi apologized for later.

Takeshi made a big yawn when he was sitting at the counter waiting for breakfast. He had little droplets of water on the side of his eyes. "Daddy, why did I have to wake up so early today?" Takeshi asked as he stared up at his dad through the glass.

"It's your first day of kindergarten! You have to get up early so you don't miss it!" Tsuyoshi explained as he put a small bowl of cereal and a piece of toast in front of Takeshi.

"Oh! That place where I saw yesterday?" Takeshi questioned as he took a big bite out of the toast.

"That's the place!"

Tsuyoshi walked with his son to kindergarten.

"Daddy...what was kindergarten like for you?" asked a curious Takeshi.

"Hmm, Kindergarten was loads of fun."

"Will it be loads of fun for me to?"

"Of course! They have afternoon naps, and story time. You also make a lot of friends."

"Yay! I really want to go now!" Takeshi smiled really big.

They arrived at the building and Tsuyoshi walked into the class room with Takeshi. A tall woman with short brown hair came up to Tsuyoshi and introduced herself as the teacher.

It was finally time to let Takeshi go.

It was hard. To let go of Takeshi's hand and let him explore the classroom and knowing that he's grown up. It was more of a warm feeling, of pure happiness, then one of sadness. Tsuyoshi shrugged it off with a laugh and left, to come back at 12:30pm.

I guess the only sad part is, Takeshi never said goodbye when he left.

* * *

EXTRA

Tsuyoshi: you swim like this! bah,mm-bah,guk,guk and Gyuun Poh poh

Takeshi:...? *tilts head*

Tsuyoshi: you try!

Takeshi: mmm-baah! mmm-baah! guk,guk and Guuuyyn Poh poh!

Tsuyoshi: yea! You got it!

* * *

Thank you for Reading!

Takeshi: *giggles* every time someone reviews I get a big chocolate chip cookie from the author! *big smile* Will you give me one to? X3


End file.
